The Afternoon
by AuliyaSevgisi
Summary: Jareth is feeling glum and Sarah wants to cheer him up. Has she been part of the problem? Find out as I splice this dialogue with a familiar scene from Peter Pan not a proper crossover though . I do not own Labyrinth or Peter Pan. Reviews appreciated!


**A/N: Jar-Sar have a Peter Pan moment. For anyone unfamiliar with the scene between Wendy and Peter go look it up on youtube. Peter flies into Wendy's nursery and she catches him crying because his shadow won't stick to him. That's how they meet for the first time. I don't own Labyrinth OR Peter Pan.**

"What's the matter, Goblin King?"

His face was turned from her so that she could not see.

_**Boy, why are you crying?**_

The weight radiating from him was evident. She could guess perhaps some of the reasons he was in this state, but in truth she wasn't about to make any assumptions.

_**I'm NOT crying.**_

"It's nothing, Sarah, never you mind." She could see part of his profile now. The glowing ice of his sphinx eyes insinuating itself into her field of vision.

_**Don't be silly, what are those on your cheek then, fairy drops?**_

"Do you mind if I join you then?" she proffered with caution. The room was still with a stuffy sort of unspoken suffering. The curtains were mostly drawn, and only a small chink of light fell on his sitting figure. Outside birds were chirping and Goblins laughing in the streets below.

_**My shadow won't stick.**_

After a moment's hesitation, Jareth finally sighed and replied, "Yes, of course I don't mind. Join me."

_**That's terrible. Surely it can be remedied. Have you tried soap?**_

Making as little noise as possible, she crossed the stone floor to where her king was seated in an old period chair, some half-accurate relic of French Regency. It didn't matter, it seemed ornate and worn out, mute and suggestive all at once. The fabric was nearly colorless and threadbare. Jareth's arm gripped the side, his other arm cradled his head along the jaw. A foot tapped in defiance of his general mood, as if to say, _no nothing's amiss I'm just my usual rascally self full of energy and mischief_. But the foot tap didn't come across as all that convincing to Sarah. She softly stroked the top of his head and let her touch float down to rest upon his shoulder.

_**It's useless, nothing works.**_

"Well, love, how was your day?" he spouted off hand. She could hear the mask in his tone.

_**Come off it, I've got an idea.**_

"All right…glad that you're a part of it." She squeezed his upper arm.

_**You do?**_

"Wouldn't have guessed that," he uttered dismissively.

It hurt Sarah to see him like this. But she didn't want to make the problem worse. She just wanted to be near him, share whatever it was he needed sharing, bear with him whatever it was he had been bearing, even if it merely in the confines of silent companionship. She pushed back a piece of his hair and kissed his temple. When he didn't flinch at her touch, she lowered her face to kiss him next to his ear and then the corner of his mouth.

_**It may hurt a little.**_

He sat wordlessly, but she could feel him drink in the tenderness.

_**I'm not sure if I like the sound of it.**_

Tugging lightly on the edge of his collar and then on his hair, she tried a smile.

_**Are you a brave boy or not?**_

He pursed his lips in an effort to keep from grinning automatically in response. Shifting his weight, he extended his long legs and eventually let loose with a gentle chuckle.

_**Of COURSE I'm brave! Bravest in all of Neverland!**_

Sarah started laughing. His chuckles broke into deeper peels. Sarah threw a glance at the curtains, espying sunlight and sensing all that lay just beyond the dusty sill.

_**See there, this won't hardly hurt at all then.**_

Turning back to him, her breath caught at the expression he met her with. Jareth's disposition had shifted in the blink of an eye. His eyes blazed firmly with passion. It made her heart skip a beat to feel those eyes boring into her.

_**Well, then hurry on with it.**_

She did the only thing she knew to do in that moment. She blushed and looked coyly away.

_**First you have to catch your shadow before I can sew it back on.**_

Jareth began tapping his finger on the arm of the chair. The rhythm carried like Morse code into her core.

_**You're going to SEW it?**_

"Sarah…" He was summoning her. She felt it like the sea feels the moon at high tide.

_**Well yes, didn't I say?**_

Still smiling, Sarah shyly knelt in front of him and laid her head on his lap. Her whole being tingled as he began running his fingers through her hair and massaging her scalp. Another hand ran his warming palm down her cheek and under her chin, caressing her throat in broad, rich strokes that made her forget which direction gravity worked.

_**Humph! That gives me the heebie jeebies!**_

"Sarah…" he said again, for he knew what it did to her when he spoke her name aloud.

_**Do you want your shadow stuck to you or not?**_

Tracing a thumb along her lips, he applied a delicate pressure so that just the very tip of his finger dipped into the moisture of her mouth. He repeated the action, only the second time making sure his finger touched upon tooth.

_**Right, I'll catch it.**_

"I'm sorry you had a bad day. I hope I didn't contribute to it that way," Sarah muttered half distracted.

_**Oh, there it went! Hurry, do trick it somehow. It seems to be quite clever.**_

"Oh? What makes you say that?" His familiar taunting tone gripped her mind once more. His thumb was still exploring the rim of her mouth. The effects of his ministrations were highly evident to both—Sarah was having difficulties concentrating on words.

_**Got it!**_

"Well…I imagine…I don't know…I…"

"Go on, Sarah, speak your mind. It's a good habit to get into," his voice lulled with a tease. Somehow before she could work out the logistics in her head she found herself locked in his lap. His eyes wouldn't let her get away.

_**Bravo, I knew you could!**_

"I don't know all the details, but I would hate to think that my attitude earlier today didn't really help things. I did try and all, but perhaps I was too cavalier earlier when you weren't feeling fully yourself."

_**Here it is, don't let go or I'll have to catch it again.**_

"Hmm…could be. So are you trying to say sorry or console me?" He ran a finger firmly down the edge of her face. His other hand cupped the back of her head so that she could not turn away.

_**Yes, of course, good sir. Now remember this will sting a little.**_

"I just want you to feel good now. I'm sorry if I said or did anything that made you feel disrespected. And if other things are bothering you too, then…well I'm here if you need someone to laugh with."

_**It's okay, I'm ready.**_

"Not quite what I was expecting, but I'm sure we can exact the rest through other, non-verbal tactics," he chided impishly, eyeing her mouth with pronounced intent.

_**Oh, I'll make this quick I promise.**_

He kissed her. The onslaught was slow, soft, yet decided. He took with measured force, opening her mouth so that it responded in fullness to his. Sarah could almost yelp with the feel of his hands wrapped around behind her, except her mouth was filled with Goblin King kiss.

…

He shifted her on his lap to better continue their project. Withdrawing for a second, he placed his broad hand across her upper chest and color bone, letting the heat seep into her. He could feel the starting contours of her breasts and relished the terrain.

_**There, there's your shadow! Stand up, do you like him?**_

He kissed her again and noted with delight how she moved to wrap herself more tightly around him. Whatever it was that had been bothering disappearing for that moment the two lived in each other's arms.

_**Oh! How lovely! I'm lovely! My very own shadow!**_

Down the hall outside the door, Goblins wondered at the strange bursts of laughter cut by tracts of curious silence.


End file.
